


Guns

by Kris



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bondage, Community: rounds_of_kink, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rounds of Kink 6, just porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ash/Jack Vale for the beta

Lee watches the other pilots on deck. Chief Tyrol is being promoted and they're all standing on Ceremony. Ceremony means full dress uniform and Lee can't figure out what's turning him on more. All these men in uniform or the fact that Helo hasn't stopped fingering his gun since they got here. Helo tosses him a concerned look but Lee just shrugs it off.

Gods, who thought a gun would be that hot. And it is the gun. Lee can practically feel it stroking over his skin, making its way up and down his body. He licks his lips and tries to pay attention to his father giving Chief Tyrol his new collar but licking his lips makes him imagine himself on his knees in front of Helo, Helo pushing that gun into Lee's mouth, making him suck the barrel. Holding his hair and forcing it into Lee's mouth.

Helo's watching him again and Lee tries to wipe whatever it is that Helo is seeing off his face. He must have succeeded because Helo just shrugs and turns back.

The Ceremony is over but they're all hanging around the makeshift bar in cargo bay three and wishing Tyrol the best, congratulating him. Helo sits beside him, pressed close in the tight quarters of the bar. Lee can feel heat radiating from Helo's body all along his side except where Helo's side arm presses firmly against his thigh.

"You okay, Apollo? You're looking a little out of it," Helo says and Lee smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm fine, Helo, I think I'm done for the night though." He claps Helo on the shoulder as he hops off the stool. "Enjoy the party."

***

He flinches awake at the first touch of cold metal to his skin but can't move and there's something hard in his mouth. Lee struggles though, trying to get away from whoever is sitting on the edge of his bed, but his hands and feet are tied to the bed posts.

"Calm down, Lee," Helo orders and in the quiet Lee hears the sound of a safety clicking off. Lee stills, breathing heavily and wide-eyed. He's tied face down on his bed in his quarters and Helo is leaning over him. The gun is shining in the light from his quarters and freezing as it drags down over his naked chest.

Lee looks down at himself in shock, he has no idea how Helo managed to get him naked and tied up without him waking up. Helo's naked too.

"What are you doing?" he tries to ask but it's muffled by the gag.

"Trust me," Helo murmurs and leans down to bite his nipple. “You're going to like this. I saw you looking on Deck, I know exactly what you want." The gun is warming to his skin now and it slides down his chest along the line of his sternum, it presses in the dip of his belly button, circles around his cock, and presses tightly against his balls. So tight it's almost painful but it's also hot and Lee can't help but arch into it as much as he can, Helo chuckles.

"Yeah, I knew you were hot for it, you're all mine now, Lee; you're not going to want anyone else after I finish with you." Lee groans behind the gag and then bites into it with a sharp cry as the gun slides into him, inch by inch, gun oil easing the way.

/end


End file.
